


Bonding Exercice

by TriniWritinKins



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, How Do I Tag, Platonic Cuddling, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriniWritinKins/pseuds/TriniWritinKins
Summary: "Not to spoil the... mood or something, but what exactly are we doing?" that was Deaky, sounding both puzzled and amused."Bonding," Freddie said.
Relationships: John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Bonding Exercice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is the first fic I've ever written - in this fandom or otherwise - so I'm really not sure about how it turned out 😅
> 
> I'm also using it as a test to see how to post here.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!

This had all started in a normal enough way.

Freddie had invited Brian and John for some - in his words - bonding time between the band. With not much else to do that summer night, they had all agreed easily enough.

Soon they found themselves in Roger and Freddie's flat, drinking a few beers and watching whatever movie they found on the telly, talking animatedly about random things that came to mind. 

Eventually, - fueled by how unconfortable the tiny rickety couch was and maybe one too many bottles of beer - they began to migrate to the floor. 

So one by one they got off the couch to lay down facing the telly, and soon Brian left in search of pillows for them to be more comfortable, joining the other three on the floor.

At first, they were just laying side by side, eyes glued on the old movie. Then Freddie rolled onto his side, resting his head on John's left shoulder. Roger seemed to take the bassist's lack of reaction as an invitation, shuffling closer and laying his head on his other side. With a somewhat resigned sigh, Deaky wraps his arms around them both. Freddie then reached behind him, dragging Brian closer and pulling his arm over the three of them.

The room was quiet for a while, the only sounds coming from the television.

"Not to spoil the... mood or something, but what exactly are we doing?" that was Deaky, sounding both puzzled and amused. 

"Bonding," Freddie said, nuzzling closer to the bassist and throwing his arms over him, so that he was also able to hold Roger, latching his hand onto the blond's sleeve.

The drummer let out a short at that. "I think most people would just call this cuddling, Freddie."

Turning his nose into the air, the singer replied using the most pompous tone he could muster while holding back laughter. "Well, I'll have you know that we are using cuddling as a bonding exercise to get closer as band, darling."

At that, the four burst into giggles and chuckles. No one made any move to untangle themselves, instead shuffling closer to each other.

Slowly, with the sounds from the movie as background noise and the alcohol buzzing in their systems, they fell asleep tangled together.

-

The next morning, however, they were all in agreement that that was an experience no one cared to repeat on the floor of someone's living room - not after they woke up to aching backs and sore muscles, a hangover looming over them.


End file.
